<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you waste no time with the grieving of the goldish in that bowl? by IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546217">Would you waste no time with the grieving of the goldish in that bowl?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist/pseuds/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist'>IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Xanathar's Guide to Everything (Dungeons &amp; Dragons sourcebook)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fish, Gen, Poetry, Sources cited, beholders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist/pseuds/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought I had regarding Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Then, I stumbled upon the disclaimer on the credits page of it.<br/>No graphic depictions of death, but it does deal with the "what if this one fish died?" It is also implied said fish might've died? But there's also necromancy in this world... so take of this what you will. It's relatively light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xanathar (Dungeons &amp; Dragons) &amp; Sylgar (Dungeons &amp; Dragons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you waste no time with the grieving of the goldish in that bowl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say death - is inevitable<br/>
Even though this world has necromancy<br/>
I have but a pondering for you</p>
<p>Would you waste no time<br/>
With the grieving<br/>
Of the goldfish in that bowl<br/>
And just bring it to life with the sling of a spell<br/>
Or would you cry with those multiple eyes?<br/>
I cannot tell</p>
<p>The disclaimer on the credits page is as follows:<br/>
“Disclaimer: No goldfish were harmed in the making of this book.<br/>
Especially not Sylgar.<br/>
Sylgar definitely did not die because we forgot to change his water.<br/>
If you see Xanathar, make sure he knows that.<br/>
Be perfectly clear Sylgar was not harmed.<br/>
And we had nothing to do with it. Better yet, don’t bring it up,<br/>
and don’t mention us.” (Wizards RPG Team 2)</p>
<p>Did the fish die<br/>
Or is this disclaimer pointless?<br/>
Its denial is awfully super-suspicious…</p>
<p>Would you waste no time<br/>
With the grieving<br/>
Of the goldfish in that bowl<br/>
Your most prized possession?<br/>
What sentimentality does one beholder behold?<br/>
Or has this question gotten old?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Citation:<br/>
Wizards RPG Team. <i>Xanathar’s Guide to Everything (Dungeons &amp; Dragons).</i> Illustrated, Wizards of the Coast, 2017.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>